daughter of apollo
by jimmy chase
Summary: what happens when 2 new characters join after 'the lost hero' and the quest to save percy continues,trouble,new challenges and unexpected adventures. Twists and turns prevents this story from taking a smooth course.read on to find out
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: well, this is my first story, hope it turns out well and pleeeeease review)**

**Disclaimer: ok to make it plain and straight forward I do **_**not**_** own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series (Rick Riordan does) I only own this story.**

Christie's POV.

Just if I was normal like any other kid! Chris thought, she hated having dyslexia and movements of the bus over the bumpy road made her feel sick.  
>A group of children within the age group of 16 were being taken for a semester break from their school to a plant nursery to study closely the elements of biology which was a mile or two away from the long island sound.<br>They were being accompanied by their science teacher, Mrs. Amanda White who used to blame her for almost everything that happened in class, she was tall, fair and had her long brown hair tied tightly into a bun fastened with a clutch.  
>Suddenly I was shaken from my thoughts as my best friend Aster pulled my arm and by doing so saved me from a darting chalk which was aimed at me by millimeters. I was quite startled when Aster told me that I had to get down as we had reached the nursery and I was the only one (excluding her who had been asked by the teacher to call me) remaining in the bus.<br>Without any hesitation I got down the bus trying to ignore the terrible way Mrs. White was glaring at me.  
>As we entered we were distributed into pairs and walked in twos through the big green house.<br>I was Aster's partner, as we were walking together Aster suddenly tugged at my hand.  
>You are not yourself today what's wrong Chrissie? Umm nothing I said quickly but I could not escape because Aster and I had been friends for almost about a year and by this time she knew everything about me.<br>After 2 to 3 you-can't-escape-me looks I confessed that I was feeling a little uneasy and I hated this place but I could not complete my sentence as Aster broke in midway (she always understood what I meant just by listening half of my sentence) pointing at Mrs. White who was peacefully snoring off in a chair by the fern species.  
>She said you know what this means right. Yes I grinned slyly. Freedom, we both looked at each other, the guide was in the head of the line mumbling about the hibiscus flower.<br>Aster and I had always planned to run away some day, we hated our school but today was the best chance we had ever got, The nursery was very near the long island sound, we knew that we might have found some better place even though I never believed it but it was better than spending 2 hours of detention in the lab room with Mrs. White after coming back from the trip.  
>We ran out of the nursery making an excuse that we had to use the bathroom and once we got out far enough for no one to notice us Aster asked want to race?<br>I started to run in full speed leaving her 5 centimeters behind me. I had no idea where I was going but I knew Aster was following me and I had a feeling that I was leading her into trouble.  
>I stopped after running continuously for 15 minutes and then stood by a tree breathing hard.<br>Aster had stopped a minute before me and was walking towards me she was mouthing the words 'where are we 'and sat down with a thump under the tree.  
>I was starving as the morning breakfast was nothing better than oat meal which I threw down the sink.<br>Ahead of us we saw strawberry fields which were mouth watering and as I was about to pull Aster up and head towards the fields I heard an awful noise made by something I would definitely not like to face.  
>After sometime when I was beginning to think that I was worrying too much I came face to face with a hideous giant spider (or so I thought) with beady huge red eyes and long legs.<br>Aster was yet not aware that a giant spider had come to gobble us up for lunch she was sleeping soundly and was not really affected by what was going on.  
>The spider made its first move which was quite unexpected as I was busy studying the features of the spider and wondering if I was seeing an illusion, in my subconscious mind I was praying for the spider to go away even though I knew it would never happen.<br>The spider threw a huge big net at Aster, for a moment I was paralyzed and could hardly do anything when the tight grip of the thick net almost strangled Aster as she shrieked in pain.  
>In panic I picked up a nearby stone and aimed it at one of the beast's leg.<br>Luckily the stone's sharp edge cut its knees and I watched it make that awful noise again.  
>This is what you get when you hit my friend I said aloud as I ran over to free her and just when I was beginning to think it was my lucky day the giant spider threw his spit, which was supposed to be acid at my arm and this time I was really paralyzed, I could not move my arm and cried in pain as my knees buckled and I fell to the ground.<br>All I could think of while lying in the ground was that as I was left handed and the wound was in my right hand so I could still attack.  
>This time while the spider was busy looking after his broken knee I attacked from behind with five to six or more sharp stones which I was collecting all this while.<br>To my surprise all my throws were a perfect hit and it hit the spider wherever I wanted, the last throw did the trick, it caught the spider right in the weak spot, its eye.  
>Before turning into yellow dust the spider slashed at my stomach with its knife sharp claws as a last attempt to kill me and it was almost successful.<br>I fell back in the ground with a huge thud and banged my head so hard that my head also started to bleed. The last I remember before blacking out was that I was bleeding all over and wanted to scream as the pain was killing me and that a human figure was coming towards me, I did not know what this meant another enemy? Trouble? Or safety?  
>But thankfully I did not need to think any more, my eyes refused to stay open and I entered a world of endless black.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Annabeth's POV.

Was I hallucinating?  
>Or did I just see the world's biggest spider disintegrating before my eyes and someone fighting it bare handed.<p>

It was clear what I saw was true because I heard a huge thud and saw a girl falling to the ground before my eyes. It did not take me much time to realize that the girl and whoever else was there with her were wounded so I asked Butch to come help me pick up the other girl as I realized now that there were two of them.  
>I did not focus on their looks much as one of them was half strangled and the other was bleeding very badly.<p>

I quickly took them to the big house and called Will solace head counselor of Apollo cabin to see the girl who was bleeding.

Are you really sure that there was no satyr with them Annabeth, was his first question and I was expecting it as I had the same question in mind.  
>After about a good 10 minutes Will told me that the girl with strangled marks on her neck would be fine but the girl who was bleeding was quite peculiar.<br>You see Annabeth her body seems as if it is healing on its own, quite surprising but I am sure she is partially conscious, in fact though she can't get up I expect her to be able to speak even if she needs at least a good 2 hours rest.

You don't need to worry about anything, just feed them a little ambrosia and nectar after an hour and they will be fine okay he grinned.

I walked in after an hour to their room to give them some ambrosia and fed it to the girl who was almost strangled as she still lay unconscious but when I went to the other girl I saw that she was trying hard to sit up and each time a wave of nausea made her crash hard into her bed.

Its… okay don't stress yourself, you don't have to get up right now, you clearly need rest plus you are safe here I said soothingly trying to calm her.  
>Where am I? She asked in a frail voice and Aster wh-where is she? A-and that giant spider was it all true?<p>

Yes it was I said trying not to make feel scared but it's okay now and if you are talking about your friend she's there I pointed at the other girls bed and speaking of where you are, you are in camp, Camp Half- Blood. It's a place for demigods.  
>Have you heard any Greek myths?' well… if you have then they are exactly not myths, Well each of them is real, even the Gods are.<br>They walk on the Earth. When they marry humans or mortals and have kids, the kids are not normal humans.  
>They are half God and half human. Demigods, we are dyslexic and can't sit in a normal classroom and study, we are born to fight.<br>We have battle skills.  
>Even you and Aster must be demigods or half bloods as we say because no human could have fought a monster let alone without weapons.' I said with a grave note in my voice.<p>

Seriously? She asked with a note of excitement in her voice which made it sound like a squeak.

She was more surprised than being excited about it. She stayed silent for some time and then let that sink in, who is my godly parent then? She asked this time ready to embrace what I was going to say.

'Umm we don't know yet, I said. You will be claimed soon I guess. You live with your mother or father? 'Mother.' she said. 'And your father left when you were small and you never saw him?'  
>'yes.' she said sadly.'<p>

That means dad is a God!' she almost shrieked. 'Yes it does.' I said smiling, 'Well,' I continued.' Don't think this is great. You have to battle fierce, big monsters. That spider was just the beginning for you. Some monsters are like tall, buildings.

Life of a half blood is difficult. You can die fighting anytime.  
>Sorry if I'm scaring you but it's a warning.' I said grinning at the last part.<br>'Oh.' Was all she could say. 'You should rest now.' I said getting up. I'll wake you up at dinner.  
>You won't need ambrosia and I am a little curious about your godly parent, well we'll have to wait for that and I still have to talk to Chiron about you, any ways after you feel better I'll find someone to take you for a tour here for the time being I'm leaving.<p>

Saying all this I quietly closed the door behind me and went straight to Chiron.

Ah Annabeth what brings you here said Chiron turning to me. Chiron I have to talk to you…it's very urgent, actually it is about a new demigod.

**A/N: sorry for not telling you guys about the new characters before. Chap 1 must have been a mess i'm sooooooooo sorry anyways i'll update more asap and chap 3 will have Piper in it . anyways hope you all liked it :)  
>PLZZZZZZZZZ review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Piper's POV

"Why me of all people"?

I thought as I slowly walked from my cabin to the big house. Annabeth is so persuasive even though she can't charm speak.  
>A tour!<br>That just spoilt all my free time, I was thinking to spend some time with Jason, why now?  
>But then I started feeling that even Annabeth gave me a tour of the camp when I was new, even when she was finding <em>Percy Jackson<em>.

I wondered who would be their parent, would one of them be my sibling?  
>All the rapid thoughts in my mind ended when I saw Chiron talking with Annabeth looking very grave and thoughtful.<br>I hated it when I saw that face; by this time I knew it meant something was wrong.  
>I opened the room in which the two girls lay.<p>

One of them even got up to greet me; she was tall, not _very_ fair, had violet eyes, she had long dark hair cut in layers, she wore a grass green jacket which looked pretty old over a bright yellow and red striped t-shirt and jeans with new trainers and altogether there was something quite fresh and attractive about her.  
>Hello I am Christie, you can call me Chris and this is my friend Aster.<p>

I smiled; the girl named Aster was of an average height, she had short, brown hair that looked like she had chopped it with scissors herself without knowing that it looked a bit messy, either blue or green eyes, her complexion was fair, she wore a multi coloured double top with a divider skirt and mini boots and smiled as she saw me.

Hallo she said you must be Piper nice to meet you.  
>Okay I replied trying to sound enthusiastic, let's go, I can even help you both choose your weapons first thing tomorrow morning.<br>Great! Aster exclaimed, masking her real emotions with the sound of _weapons_ and _monsters_ and _fighting.  
><em>I took them all around the cabins and showed them the beach, the dining pavilion, the fighting arena and all other possible places.  
>We stopped in front of my cabin and I took a deep breath, okay any questions but the moment I asked this I realized how silly it was as they were almost overflowing with questions.<br>But it was not as many as I imagined and I figured out Annabeth had almost filled them with all she could before going out.  
>The last question asked by Christie was quite obvious, suppose if I am not claimed by the night? She asked.<p>

Of course you will be don't worry when I was new to camp, I had the same thing in mind but I got claimed right after dinner (which reminded me of that embarrassing moment)I said trying to boost her up.  
>I must be going now, as head counselor I have my duties I said importantly (which was just another excuse to meet Jason) but I suppose Chiron will be expecting you back in the big house from where Annabeth will take you for dinner.<br>See you later! I winked at both of them and headed towards cabin 1. I knocked at the door but there was no answer, strange I thought to myself, it isn't like Jason to go out at night unless…..he is called.

Okay I thought I'll meet him at dinner anyways.  
>Now I headed back towards my cabin to really do my duties such as; tell everybody to get ready for dinner and discuss who would clean the room tomorrow morning while I was out to select the newcomer's weapons etc.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here's chapter 4 pleeeeeease review, i totaly need critisism!sorry for the short chapter**

Chapter 4 Aster's POV

Chris and I walked towards the big house sulkily.  
>That place again!<br>When we were almost near the entrance we saw Annabeth waiting there to greet us.  
>Hi again guys, I know exactly how boring this must be for you but all this is <em>just for<em> _today_.  
>In a few minutes we will all go to the dining pavilion to eat our dinner and give a bit of our food to the nearest bronze braziers as a burnt offering to the gods.<p>

Why can't we just umm eat first I'm kind of hungry I said. We all shall eat _together _Annabeth said glaring at me.  
>There were a few minutes of silence when none of us got a topic to talk about but it ended soon when Chris gave a sudden gasp and she and Annabeth stared above my head.<p>

Guys what's wrong? The caduceus Annabeth said, you belong to cabin 11, Aster, your dad is Hermes.  
>What? I asked again and this time I followed their gaze upwards until I saw a faint symbol above my head.<br>My dad is the god of travel, theft, etc I said grinning. So how are the kids in cabin 11? I asked anxiously.

Nice, mainly upto no good, you know….the sneaky kind.  
>Some are different though Annabeth said her gaze becoming distant.<br>A friend of mine he was, a son of Hermes, best swordsman, later he took the side of the enemy….wait I said why is all this in past tense?  
>He died a hero though Annabeth said as if she did not hear my question but still gave the answer.<p>

You can go to cabin 11 now Annabeth said handing me some clothes which I did not notice in her hand before take these with you she said, got these from the Aphrodite kids and when I tried to look at it she added; nothing much, just a striped t-shirt and a knee length jeans skirt with new boots, figured you both would be claimed soon. I gladly took it from her, smiled at Chris and I went away.

I did not turn back. I just could not stop smiling; finally I had found some brothers and sisters of _my kind_.  
>When I knocked at the door a boy came out and first asked; dinner already I'm half full!<p>

Err no was my reply oh so he said a bit relaxed 'welcome to the number 1 party cabin sis.'


End file.
